NightFall
by IHateTheCold
Summary: Bella is changed and problems arrise. Is she the savior or the downfall of vampires and wolves alike? Will she save them all at her own exspence? Or will she let it be a war of the worlds? violence car. death and MILD lemon A/U OOC :D I dont own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

This is NightFall. Im going to try and post a chapter every sunday. Reveis are nice and make me smile so you should leave me some. The chapters are decent sized so one anna week should be sufficiant. Love Hanna

* * *

Chapter One

He was trying to figthis is all edited and pretty now so im going to try and post a chapter every sunday. reveiht back, the look on his face told me that much, but it just wasn't happening. He couldn't look after both of us at the same time. The tracker had it easy; he was just trying to get rid of him so he could move on to the main course... me.

I tried to scream when I saw the tracker's shiny white teeth, covered in my blood, sinking into his skin and tearing, but nothing came out. Up until that moment I'd thought their skin was impenetrable. Edward roared in pain, physical pain, but his eyes widened when the tracker threw him on the floor and grabbed his wounded flesh. Edward turned his head to look at me. His eyes reflected so much sorrow and regret they made me sob even harder. I wanted to go to him, to hold him close and kiss him for what I knew for sure now would be the last time but I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was lie there, in a pool of my own blood, and cry.

He looked at me and time stopped, all my pain went stopped and he mouthed the words "I love you." then it was over. The tracker smiled, grabbed another handful of Edward's perfect skin, and pulled. My whole world came crashing down.

I sat up sobbing, screaming Edward's name, shaking like a leaf and drenched in cold sweat.

A pair of strong arms circled me and pulled me back down on the bed.

"Bella, sweetheart calm down! Shh my love, it was a dream. It was only a dream."

His sweet breath and soothing words made my screaming stop; I turned around in his arms, wrapped myself strongly around his hard body and buried my face in his cold chest. He had successfully stopped the screaming, but not the sobbing.

He pressed his cold lips to my forehead and took a few deep breaths close to my nose. He knew his smell soothed me and the actual proximity to his face started to do the trick. After a few moments the sobbing turned into silent tears. He kissed the salty tracks on my cheeks, tasting those tears, and hummed my lullaby softly.

The calming process happened in what seemed like hours to me but in fact the time that elapsed from my screaming fit to my quiet cries had been almost nonexistent. I discovered this when Edward suddenly went still and cursed under his breath. Not a moment later I found myself alone in my bed.

I sat up, scared. "Edward!" I called out. I heard him shushing me from somewhere in the room and suddenly my door opened. Charlie ran in, wearing a pair of plaid boxers and a white undershirt, gun in hand.

"Bella! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Dad!" I jumped, surprised. Sometimes it was easy to forget I still slept in the same house as my father.

"Honey what's wrong? Did something happen? I heard you scream."

I sighed "I'm fine dad, I just had a nightmare." I tried to sound reassuring and calm, anything to get Charlie out of my room and Edward back in my bed.

"Are you sure? You sounded terrified. Do you need anything? A glass of water or a soda?" He hadn't moved from under my door frame, thankfully he still felt a little awkward around me and, most of the time, stayed out of my room. I was really trying to speed things along.

"I'm fine dad, really, I'm just lucky I didn't fall off the bed." I didn't mention that it probably had something to do with the fact that a strong, graceful vampire had been resting under the covers with me, clutching me to his cold chest.

Charlie looked relieved. He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed "well if you're sure you are okay I think I'll go back to bed."

I smiled "I should probably do the same. I'll try not to eat so much before bedtime tomorrow night."

Charlie smiled weakly "You do that Bells, you really scared me there for a second."

As soon as my dad closed the door behind him, I felt Edward's arms circling my waist again. I took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"So, same dream?" He whispered.

I nodded in the dark but I knew he could both feel and see me so I didn't bother with a verbal reply.

He sighed, frustrated. He rested his cold cheek on my forehead and rubbed my back "I never should've separated myself from you that night."

I kissed his bare chest "It all turned out fine. If a few nightmares are the price I have to pay for everyone I love making it out of that experience alive then I'm glad to have them."

Edward mumbled something that sounded like "silly girl" and stroked my hair. "Go back to sleep Bella."

"Did you go home already?" I couldn't see if he was wearing the same pants from that afternoon, and he'd gotten the habit of taking off his shirt when he joined me in bed, so I couldn't be sure.

He shook his head and I made a face. "Don't worry my love, it's Friday. You can go home with me in the morning. I'll stay all night."

I smiled against his chest and reached up for a kiss. His cold lips met mine, unmoving, for a few seconds before he tucked me back under his arm and pulled me closer.

Away from his worried stare I was free to think about that hideous dream. I'd been having it on and off for a few weeks now. Edward kept saying it happened because of the trauma that being under James's power had caused me and I'd agreed with him, at first. However, the tracker of my dreams looked nothing like James. Sure he was beautiful and had almost transparent skin and the same piercing stare that only vampires could accomplish, but he was huge! Almost a foot taller than Edward. And he looked way stronger, even more so than Emmett. Of course by then I knew that looks had nothing to do with the actual strength of a vampire. Part of me knew, as Edward insisted on repeating every time I talked about James, that if I were ever attacked again, even by ten vampires at the same time, my boyfriend would be able to defend me on his own.

As it turned out, if push came to shove, Edward's feelings for me made him almost invincible. His instincts would take over and he would kill anyone who even thought about going near me... or so he said. That dream, however, had planted serious doubts in me, even after he told me that was "not how it worked", that it was way harder to kill one of his kind.

By then Edward had gotten pretty good at identifying the nightmare before it ended in a screaming fit such as the one I threw tonight. Usually at the first sign of whimpering he'd be on top of me, pressing his body gently against the whole length of mine, whispering soothing words in my ear and breathing steadily so I would know for a fact that he was still alive... or at the very least still kicking. He must have been distracted that night, or maybe I hadn't made a warning sound. Either way I knew he'd be paying much closer attention in the next few days.

As I remembered the dream tears rolled down my cheeks and into his arm again. He kissed the back of my head and whispered "I love you Bella. You are safe with me."

"I know I am, but what about you?"

He kissed my head again "I will always be fine, as long as I'm with you."

I smiled against his arm and hoped against hope that my nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

It was past ten when I woke up the next morning. Edward had kept his promise; he was still holding me close.

As soon as he sensed I was awake he kissed the base of my neck. My heart raced as it always did when he touched me, especially with his lips.

* * *

That was the chapter. Reveiw please :P. Constructive critism accepted, no flames tho please

LOVE, HANNA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled and turned around to face him. "Did Charlie leave yet?"

My own, personal, Greek god smiled "Hours ago. But not before checking up on you a few times I might add." He kissed my nose and I smiled. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran them down his chest, where they came to rest next to his unbeating heart. His eyes flashed with something I'd been seeing a lot more lately. Something I could only categorize as lust. Once he'd gotten over his incredible hunger for me, after he had tasted my blood and decided he could stop himself from devouring me whole, his human instincts resurfaced, way stronger than before.

We were both painfully aware of the fact that we would not be able to do anything to satiate that human need for as long as I myself remained mortal, but that did not keep us from playing around a little every morning.

Edward flipped me gently on my back and parted my legs with his. He lay down on top of me and, with a soft and playful growl, covered my soft lips with his cold ones. I tried not to move too much under him, he still tended to run far away from me every time I'd let myself go and kissed him back too forcefully, so I very slowly ran my hands up and down his back while he caressed my face with his cold fingertips, his lips never leaving my own.

After a few moments, however, I grimaced. He frowned and pushed himself up on his elbows. "What is it? Do I have morning breath?" He joked. I rolled my eyes, if anyone had morning breath it would have had to be me, but after a month of me needing "human minutes" before kissing him every morning he assured me my morning breath was every bit as sweet and inviting to him as my "just brushed" breath, so I stopped.

When I didn't answer for a few moments he grew concerned. "Am I hurting you?" in a movement too fast for me to catch he was standing next to my bed.

"No, you did not hurt me, silly."

Edward's frowned deepened "then what's with the face?"

I wrinkled my forehead and, in what I'm sure was a very childlike voice, said "I have an itch."

Edward stared at me dumfounded for a moment before laughter took over him. His musical response which I loved so much did nothing to alleviate my problem. I sat up, threw the covers off me and stared at the walking cast on my leg with hatred. "I'm so glad you're coming off tomorrow" I spoke to it as I reached for the pencil I kept in my night stand. I jammed it down my cast and scratched furiously, pissed at myself for ruining my moment with Edward.

He sat by the window and smiled while I scratched away. After a moment of furious jamming, my leg felt better and Edward walked over to the bed, lifted me into his arms, and took me to the kitchen.

"Feeding time for the human." He'd grown quite fond of that phrase. He sat me down on a chair and started making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, one of the few things he could prepare for me without worrying about how it tasted. I gulped down my sandwich and a tall glass of milk while he watched, then he carried me back upstairs and into the bathroom. He produced a plastic bag from his back pocket, which he proceeded to tie to my encased leg.

"Can you shower on your own?" He asked as usual and, as usual, I said yes. Alice had stopped going to my place to help me shower ever since I'd gotten the walking cast. I was able to do pretty much everything on my own but that didn't keep Edward from worrying.

He waited in my bedroom while I showered and dried my hair. Then he carried me down the stairs and into my truck, which he drove to his house as fast as it would allow.

When we got to Edward's, Alice was waiting for us by the front door. As soon as my truck pulled up she smiled excitedly, jumped up and down a few times and then ran away. I glanced suspiciously at Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He was by my door before I could turn my head around. "What do you mean?"

I narrowed my eyes "I mean Alice just told you something and I want to know what it is."

Edward smiled and cradled me to his chest. "It's a surprise."

A million things ran through my head right then "I'm not a big fan of surprises." I grumbled before adding "and I'm perfectly capable of walking around by myself you know? You don't have to carry me all the time."

He smiled at my annoyed expression "If I let you wobble around by yourself you'll probably break your other leg, not to mention it'd take forever. Besides, what would be the fun in that?"

I pouted while he carried me through the front door, up the two flights of stairs, all the way down to his bedroom door, which was closed. He placed me on the ground gently and grabbed the doorknob. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and resisted the urge to peek while he opened the door. Suddenly I felt gentle hands taking my own away from my face. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The big couch that I had gotten so used to had been pushed to the side of the room. In its place stood a magnificent four poster bed. It was tall and huge, made out of dark wood. Edward picked me up again and laid me down on the comforter. It was so incredibly soft I felt like I was sinking into it. I was so awed I couldn't speak.

Edward lay down next to me and watched me struggle with words until finally I managed to choke out "wow, it's beautiful." I looked hopefully into his eyes "Why did you get a bed though?"

He took a strand of my hair between his fingers and pulled it behind my ear. "Well, now that you're getting your cast off I figured your dad would probably let you come and spend the night here with Alice every once in a while, considering he loves her so much. Since we have plenty of parental supervision I hope he won't mind much. I just wanted you to feel more at home here."

My smile had frozen on my lips. Although it was a very sweet gesture it wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for. I tried not to let him know that though, it would probably just upset him. But in spite of my best efforts he read right through me, as always.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He pushed himself up with one elbow to look at me.

"Nothing. I love it. It was so sweet of you to think of me this way." I tried to smile sincerely.

He wasn't buying it. "You're upset. No, wait, you're disappointed. Were you expecting something else?"

"No! Oh no, it's perfect! Really, the bed is amazing." No matter how convincing I tried to sound he was having none of it.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, I could never say no to that penetrating stare of his. "I just thought... I thought you'd bought this bed for us to... share."

He frowned "I did."

I could feel myself blushing "no I mean... really share."

His eyes widened in surprise "Bella! We've talked about this. You know we can't..."

"I know" I interrupted.

"Then how..."

"Well I was hoping..."

He sat up so suddenly he startled me "You were hoping what?"

I sighed again; we'd had this conversation what felt like a million times before "I was hoping you'd decided to turn me."

He growled in exasperation and let himself fall back down on the bed. "I will not get into this with you again Isabella."

Isabella... he really must have been mad.

"Edward! By now you should've realized I'm not backing down on this."

"Well neither am I."

"This is my choice Edward, when are you going to accept that?"

He rolled his eyes "Do not throw temper tantrums with me Bella, I'm not your father."

My jaw fell to the floor with those words. For a moment I felt hurt, then embarrassed, then just plain mad. It took all the concentration I had left in me to jump off the bed without killing myself in the process.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward's voice had just a hint of regret in it.

"I'm gonna go throw my temper tantrums away from you." I made my way out his bedroom and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I would've liked to have gone further but without my crutches there was only a certain length I could travel without falling flat on my face.

I closed the bathroom door, locked it, and leaned against it. I knew Edward was standing on the other side of it even before he spoke.

"Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Would you please come out here so we can talk?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella? Don't make me break down this door."

I bit my lip and kept quiet. I knew he'd never even try to push the door open by force if there was any chance I could be leaning against it. And I knew he knew exactly where I was standing.

"Isabella Cullen! If you don't open this door right now..."

I froze. My hands quickly found the doorknob and I unlocked it as fast as I could. I opened the door slowly, my eyes wide.

Edward was standing on the other side, in his eyes I could see a hint of shock and... Was that embarrassment?

"What did you just call me?" I whispered.

Edward had stopped breathing. With the little air he still had in his lungs he whispered back "I'm sorry."

I frowned "Don't be."

I raised my arms and he gratefully sank into my waiting embrace. He buried his face in my hair and whispered "I say your name like that in my head sometimes, just to see how it'd sound. I guess I've been talking to myself a little too much lately."

I smiled and leaned away from him to look into his eyes. "Isabella Cullen... it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

He laughed and lifted me by the waist. "Yes, yes it does."

As he carried me back to his bedroom I forgot all about our fight, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

I hope you enjoy this capter, but i will try to uplaod another before christmas. Please read amd reveiw :)

* * *

Chapter Three

That night when Edward drove me back to my house we discovered Billy's car parked on the driveway.

Edward groaned as he undoubtedly listened to both the thoughts and the conversation of the two men inside my house.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Apparently Billy's finally had enough of his cryptic warnings. He's telling Charlie that he should be careful with you. He thinks you're... too far gone." He said that last part with anger.

Edward's hands were shaking. I took them in mine to calm him down. He didn't even look at me though; he kept staring at the house as if he could somehow see the two men sitting in my living room. "He's telling Charlie what to watch for! If you get paler than usual all of a sudden or if you stop eating, if your mood changes or if... If you grow fangs! That's ridiculous! We don't grow fangs!" Edward was really mad, plus I could tell he was offended by the whole fangs thing somehow.

I couldn't help myself; I had to giggle at his expression.

"You think it's funny? The old man is in there trying to convince your father to forbid you to see me!"

I smiled "And what exactly is Charlie thinking just about now?"

Edward frowned; he concentrated a little and then mumbled "He thinks it's ridiculous, he thinks the old man is losing it."

I nodded, even thought I was upset with Billy for sticking his nose in my business so often I knew my dad had heard all that before, and I knew he'd never buy it.

"I'm going inside. Stay close." I reached out to kiss him gently.

He returned the light kiss "Always." He whispered. In a blink he was lifting me out of the truck and setting me down in front of my door. I opened it and wobbled inside.

"Bella! I'm glad you're home. How was your afternoon?" Charlie was clearly desperate for some sane company.

"It was fine dad. Dr. Cullen is going to take my cast off tomorrow. I'm starving."

Charlie stood up and almost ran to the kitchen. "Let me get you something to eat for a change." And just like that, I was stuck in the living room, alone with Billy.

"Please stop what you're doing." I whispered to him.

He turned around to face me "You took the words right off my mouth."

I sighed "Please Billy, can't you give it a rest? They are good people."

"I'm looking out for you Bella. I just want you to get as far away from them as you possibly can before you get sucked so far into their world you'll never be able to leave."

I stared into Billy's soft eyes while I said "Oh Billy, it's way too late for that." Then I turned around and limped up the stairs. My dad reappeared when I was halfway up.

"Bella, what about your dinner?"

"I suddenly lost my appetite dad. I think I'll take a shower and go to bed."

I jumped on one foot all the way to the bathroom, surprisingly without tripping. I got the tub filled with scalding hot water, slipped some bubbles into the mix, stripped down, wrapped my cast in plastic, lit a candle, turned off the lights and got in.

Once I was settled and sure that every important part of my body was well covered with bubbles I whispered urgently into the darkness of the bathroom "Edward!"

"That man can really get on my nerves." He was sitting on the counter by the sink, as comfortable as if he'd been sitting there all along.

I rubbed my forehead with my right hand. "I'm so glad Charlie isn't into urban legends."

Edward stared at me for a second and was suddenly kneeling next to the bathtub. "Are you feeling okay?"

I frowned "Yeah, I just feel a headache coming."

He rubbed my forehead, looking concerned. "You sure?"

I nodded. His beautiful face to close for me to speak coherently. I was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that I was completely naked under all those bubbles.

I must have blushed because he laughed softly and whispered in my ear "Don't worry my love, I won't peek."

I turned tomato red and, holding my breath, disappeared under the bubbles.

"Could someone just kill me now please?" I was sitting on Edward's living room, my head resting on his lap and my now castles feet propped up on a bunch of pillows. I was nursing the mother of all colds, something Emmett found very amusing.

"Be careful what you wish for in a house full of vampires Bella" He warned in a joking tone.

"Fine, could someone just turn me now please?"

Emmett laughed wholeheartedly. Edward just scowled, never taking his eyes off the TV. Alice waltzed in just then, holding a box of tissues for me.

"Thank you Alice! You're a lifesaver!" I accepted the box gratefully and used one of the tissues to stop the endless stream of snot. Jasper appeared then and all of a sudden a sense of calm and wellness filled me.

"And thanks to you too Jasper. Now stay here for the rest of my illness." Jasper smiled. Edward finally took pity on me and bent down to kiss my burning forehead. He rested his cold cheek against my warm skin and I sighed. I was as close to being comfortable as I was going to get for a while.

"Here Bella, I made you some chicken soup." Esme set a tray of food down in front of me. I was so grateful to all of them, my adopted family. Carlisle had checked up on me before leaving for the hospital and Rosalie... well she hadn't said anything. But then again, she hadn't said anything.

I was just lying there thinking about how good my life was, in spite of the coughing, when suddenly it hit me. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

Edward had stiffened. I looked up to see what had caused his stillness and that's when I saw her. Alice was standing next to the coffee table, her eyes wide. Edward let out a yelp and covered his ears with his hands "Alice! Stop yelling!" even though I couldn't hear a sound.

She had stopped breathing; her wild eyes flickered to mine for a fraction of a second. Edward sat me up and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me to him with such force I was sure it was taking every inch of control he had not to crush me to his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett sat up straight and stared from Edward to Alice and back to Edward.

"Someone is coming." Edward answered simply.

Jasper ran to Alice's side. He'd gotten a pencil and a piece of paper from somewhere. She took them from him and her hand became a blur. She was drawing while she talked. "A group, maybe eight. They are still far away but they will come."

"Do they know we're here?" Esme asked.

"No, they are not coming here for us."

"Then why?" Rosalie had appeared out of thin air. She was covered in oil but she still looked stunning just standing there next to Emmett.

"One of them wants Bella." Edward answered for Alice.

Rosalie frowned "what do you mean "wants Bella"?"

Edward was mad, his lips trembled when he said "I mean he wants her the way I want her. Or at least he will as soon as he smells her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, then she addressed me for what might have been the first time ever "Honestly girl, would it kill you to smell like everybody else?"

Edward growled deeply and Rosalie backed off. My eyebrows shot up in surprise but I said nothing while the vampires talked so quickly and quietly I couldn't quite make out their words.

I did catch the end of the conversation "So he's not hunting her yet?"

"No." Alice answered this time "But he will be soon."

And then I froze. Time stopped for me, I forgot to breathe, and I forgot to think.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Edward shook me gently.

"That's him." I whispered.

"That's who?" Edward frowned.

I pointed at the picture Alice had just drawn. "The tracker from my dreams. The one that kills us both. It's him."

Edward glanced up at Alice. Even though I was too terrified to think straight, I could still see her very faint nod.

Everyone turned around to look at Edward then and the room fell silent. He had closed his eyes and was now standing there, unmoving. After a few moments his hand went up to rub his eyes and he yelled, "Will everyone please stop thinking for a moment! I can't order my thoughts when you're all talking to me at the same time! Ask her!"

I frowned as every pair of eyes except for Edward's turned suddenly to stare at me. Finally Emmett spoke "What dreams?"

I sat back down on the couch and whispered, "I've been having this dream lately... Edward and I are being attacked by that guy."

"And?" Carlisle prodded after I made a pause.

"And he wins." I said simply.

Silence fell over the Cullen's residency once again. When Esme spoke, she did so in a whisper. "He kills you both?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but stopped myself. A confused look spread over my face. Even Edward stared at me curiously when I didn't answer right away.

"I don't know." I confessed.

"You don't know?" Edward repeated. He sounded so mad his voice made me flinch.

"Well no, the dream always ends when he kills you but I'm still alive."

"But you've been bitten." Emmett interrupted.

I nodded. That much I knew for sure. I had felt that kind of fire only once before in my life.

"Wait, Wait!" Rosalie shook her head "So what if she's had some weird dreams? We might be used to Alice telling us about the future but let's all remember this girl is just a human. It's just a silly human dream of hers."

Her words felt like a slap to the face. She wouldn't even say my name. I once again wondered why she hated me so much. But then again, I desperately wanted her to be right.

Alice sat down next to me and took my hand. Edward was still standing. He had turned away from me and covered his eyes with his hands. Alice bit her lip "I don't know why she dreamed what she did but Rosalie, if it was that exact guy... I don't see them fighting, but I know it will get to that. He wants her, but I don't know what he'll do to her. He will kill you to get to her, Edward. There is only one way out of this one."

"No!" Edward's voice sounded broken, "I will not turn her." I could feel the pain in his voice even thought I couldn't see his face. I stood up, walked over to him and moved his hands away from his eyes. When his gaze met mine he pulled me into a fierce hug and buried his face on my shoulder. "Why does this keep happening to us? Why do you attract trouble like this, Bella? Why?"

Emmett whispered, as if not to interrupt his brother's laments "Just do it Edward, she'll be safe then."

"No!" Edward growled, "I will not end her life."

"You are right. I don't want you to turn me." The room fell silent again at my words. He looked up from my shoulder, a frown on his face.

"What?" He asked. He'd gotten so used to me begging for his bite that it struck him as odd that I'd refuse all of a sudden. He looked, to be honest, a little hurt.

"I don't want you to turn me like this. When it happens, and it is going to happen, I want it to be because we both decided it. I don't want you to regret it or feel guilty about it, ever."

Edward stared at me in awe. He couldn't even find the words to disagree with me.

"Well Bella, we're open to suggestions here." Emmett threw his hands in the air at our stubbornness.

"How long do you think we have before they go through Forks?" I asked Alice, my eyes never leaving Edward's.

"I don't know. They'll probably be here in a week. They come from the south."

"Then let's go up." I told Edward.

"Up?" He asked.

"Yes, don't you have relatives in Alaska?"

Emmett let out a snort. I couldn't tell if it was because of my use of the word "relatives" or because he was once again amazed by the fact that a simple human like me could come up with an alternate plan.

"You and I can go up there for a week and wait for them to leave. By the time they get here my scent won't be so strong and they won't be able to follow us. We can come back once we're sure they are gone for good."

Carlisle smiled "You are forgetting one little thing." I frowned "What?" "School's already started Bella, how are you going to explain a week of absence to your father?"

"We can get married. We'll elope and that will be our honeymoon." Edward said simply.

My eyes widened "I won't marry you!"

He visibly flinched and moved away from me at my harsh words. He looked more hurt than I had ever seen him before. I spoke quickly to correct my mistake. "I mean I will not marry you now. Edward, it's the same thing as me being turned. The first time we get married I want it to be because we want to, not because I have to explain a week of absence to Charlie! Besides, I refuse to marry you until we can have a proper honeymoon, which means you have to turn me first. Not to mention I'm still a minor for another month and I can not elope."

He'd started smiling in the middle of my speech. By the time I was done talking he was grinning in spite of himself "The first time we get married?"

"Yes well, who knows how may weddings we're going to have? I mean Emmett and Rosalie have been alive for less than a century and how many have they had? Six?"

"Just four actually." Rosalie answered.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. If you two won't get married and you can't just leave, what are we going to tell your father?" Esme asked.

"We'll tell him Edward's birth father is very ill and he wants to go meet him before he dies. We'll have to go with parental supervision though." I looked hopefully at Esme.

"I'll go with you. I've wanted to visit our old friends anyway." Carlisle offered. I could tell it wasn't just the old friendships he craved. He wanted to be there in case we ran into any trouble.

Emmett was staring at me "Kid, you never cease to amaze me. You have a killer mind." He looked awed. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

Edward's worried frown had returned. "Alice, will that work?" Alice closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "It might. It's your best shot. But Edward, if things change, if it seems like something is going to go wrong..."

"If it comes to losing me or turning me he'll do it." I answered for both of us. He closed his eyes and trembled with the frustration that this situation caused him but he didn't deny my statement.

Carlisle was already at the door when he said "Let's go tell Charlie, we leave tonight."

* * *

How was it? Let me know with the little button down there. VVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Edward waited in the car while Carlisle and I talked to my father. He wasn't happy about me missing school for a whole week but he seemed to understand how important it was for Edward to have me there when he visited his birth father. Besides, he was incapable of denying anything to Carlisle.

They waited downstairs while I packed. As soon as I entered my room I discovered that Edward already had most of my winter clothes in a suitcase.

"We are gonna have to go shopping somewhere in Canada. If I take you to Alaska with only these things we're not going to have to worry about killer vampires."

I rolled my eyes and opened the drawer where I kept my underwear only to find it empty. A wave of embarrassment went through me then as I tried to remember if I'd at least folded my plain, white panties properly. Edward had his arms around me in an instant.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, you have beautiful undergarments."

The heat spread through my whole body as I said "You know, I'm perfectly capable of packing everything myself." He kissed my cheek with his cold lips and whispered "You can go through my underwear drawer when we get back home if it makes you feel better. They are just clothes Bella. Besides, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about with me."

I sighed. He was right of course, but still...

As I looked at my open suitcase, a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach made me tremble. I sat down on the bed and grabbed my pillow. "I should probably take this right? I mean why would vampires have pillows? It's not like I can't sleep without one, I mean, you make a very nice pillow but soft pillows are nice to have around." I was rambling of course. I had suddenly realized that we were in deep trouble, again. Plus, if my dreams really were premonitions, Edward was in more danger than ever.

Sensing my panic, he knelt down between my legs and pulled me to him. I wrapped myself around him and held him close. "I will never let anything happen to you Bella. You are my life. I'd rather die than see you suffer."

"That's exactly what bothers me." Desperate tears filled my eyes "I can not exist without you Edward, my life started when I met you and it will surely end if you ever leave me. You don't know how alone I felt before you."

He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob "Oh yes my love, I do know." He took my cheeks between his cold hands and pressed his hard lips to mine. Tears rolled down my face and through his fingers while he held me. I completely forgot to breathe while our lips were touching. He noticed, broke the kiss and gently shook me out of my stupor. When I inhaled again, my head swimming, he smiled gently and rested his cool forehead against mine.

"Let's go, the sooner we get out of here the better." He let go of me so fast I almost fell flat on my face. When I turned around to look for him he was already gone. I grabbed my suitcase, threw my bag of toiletries and my sock full of money in it before closing it and hurried down the stairs.

Carlisle and Charlie were sitting in the living room. They both had cups of coffee in their hands, even though Carlisle's was almost full. They stood as soon as they saw me at the foot of the stairs. Carlisle hurried to take my bag and went to put it in the trunk while Charlie said goodbye to me.

"Take care of yourself Bells, stay safe." He stood a few feet away from me, awkwardly trying to decide whether to hug me or just let me go. I solved the dilemma for him when I threw my arms around his neck for an instant.

"I will dad." I was already halfway to the door when I said that.

"Wait Bella." I stopped and cursed to myself "Take this." He shoved a bunch of twenties into my hands. "Buy yourself a heavier jacket. Canada can be a very cold place."

I nodded and smiled. I was relieved to know Carlisle hadn't told him where we were really going. "Thanks dad."

"Hey, no problem"

"No, I mean, for being okay with this."

Charlie shrugged "That boy really loves you Bella, he seems to depend on you." It looked like he was still trying to decide if that was a good thing or not.

I gave him a tiny smile "I love him and depend on him too dad." I admitted. It struck me as odd that I didn't feel the tiniest bit embarrassed when I said that.

He nodded "Dr. Cullen is waiting."

I kissed his cheek and ran out into the pouring rain, closing the door behind me.

It took less than 30 seconds for Carlisle and Edward to pack. Esme handed me a plastic bag that contained an apple, a sandwich, a chocolate and a soda. The Cullens had been nice enough to keep some food in the house for me at all times. A wave of love for all of them washed over me at the gesture.

Alice pointed at a small suitcase by the door. "I packed some of my winter things for you. Edward should take you shopping anyway, since my shirts and pants won't fit you, but the coats and gloves should be fine."

I frowned "You own gloves?" I knew for a fact she didn't need them. She flashed me a toothy smile "Hey, gloves can be very 'in' every few decades." I smiled for a moment but sobered up almost instantly. "Alice, I need you to do something for me."

She nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to tell me what's going on at all times. Edward might try to keep some things from me. If things seem to be getting too dangerous and it looks like he might get hurt..."

Alice brushed a strand of hair away from my face "Silly Bella, Edward can take care of himself. Try not to worry."

I refused to give in "Promise me Alice." She sighed in defeat and nodded. Then she held out her arms and I walked into her cold embrace willingly. I loved her like a sister. I was going to miss her a lot, even if we were only going away for a week. For some reason, I felt like I had to say my goodbyes properly. She reached into her back pocket and gave me a package of tissues. I laughed. I was so worried I'd completely forgotten about my cold.

"Just take care of yourself Bella; I'll look after the rest of us."

"And Charlie..."

"Charlie too."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Her hand shot up to the spot where my lips had been for a moment. She seemed to be relishing in the warmth.

"No wonder Edward can't stay away from you, the heat of humans does feel good."

I remembered she had no memory of ever being touched by someone before becoming a vampire and for an instant I really understood why Edward refused to change me. But then the moment was gone and I was once again filled with the constant fear of not being with him forever.

I hugged Alice one last time before saying goodbye to Esme. Emmett ruffled my hair and just said, "Take care of yourself kid. I kinda like having you around."

Rosalie was nowhere to be seen but Jasper was there. I smiled at him and said goodbye. He stuck out his hand, as if he wanted to shake mine. I offered my hand to him and he squeezed it between both of his. Immediately I felt calmer and very sleepy.

Edward flew down the stairs then, with Carlisle at his heels. He lifted me into his strong arms and I rested my head against his marble-like neck without protest.

"She'll be out for a few hours." I heard Jasper telling Edward.

"Thank you." His reply was the last thing I heard before falling into the deepest of sleeps.

* * *

Hey guys, Just a heads up im changing my Pen Name But it will still be me. Hope Everyone had a fantastic christmas. Will you please review as my christmas present?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When I woke up screaming I was lying in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward had pulled me into his lap as soon as I opened my eyes and he started rocking me back and forth to calm me down.

"It's okay my love, you're safe here with me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You can relax now."

I couldn't understand what was happening. The images of Edward's death were still too recent in my mind for me to stop crying. He kept rocking me and whispering loving words in a soothing voice until I regained my bearings.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him after I'd shaken the horrible nightmare from my mind.

"Because I didn't wake you when you started to dream." He kissed the top of my head and held me a little closer.

"Why didn't you?" I wasn't upset, just curious.

"We need you to get as far into the dream as possible so we can get some details. Bella I'm going to walk you through your dream like we do with Alice's visions okay?"

I hated the idea of reliving the nightmare but I knew it was necessary so I nodded.

"Were we indoors or outdoors?"

I shook my head "I'm not sure, I don't think there were walls around us but it didn't feel like we were out in the open."

"Was it day or night?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell, it was either cloudy or we were indoors... or maybe in the shade."

"Was it cold?"

"It's hard to tell, I couldn't feel anything over the pain."

"Where was the pain coming from?"

"All over."

"Were you bleeding?"

"Profusely."

Edward closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. It took him a second to regain his composure.

"Where did he bite you? Was it a clean bite or did he tear your skin?"

I frowned "I don't know."

"Well where was the pain coming from?"

"I told you, all over."

"But where did it originate?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, if he'd just sunk his teeth on you, you'd feel the fire coming from there."

I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Tears of desperation had started to form. I felt like I was letting him down.

"Edward I don't know! I'm sorry I can't tell!"

Carlisle must have told Edward to calm down, or maybe it'd been the high pitch of my voice. Whatever the reason, Edward crushed me to his chest and started rocking me again.

"I'm sorry Bella I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand."

"Well so am I." I replied.

He kissed me softly for a moment. "I love you; I want to make you safe. Everything I do, I do it for you."

I nodded "I know. I love you too."

"I think it's time for a break." Carlisle interrupted. Edward agreed. "That's enough questioning for now."

Carlisle parked the car in what I soon realized was the underground parking lot of a mall. Edward helped me out and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me up. My leg was stiff from being in the car for so many hours, not to mention it was still weak from the months it'd spent in a cast. Looking back, it surprised me I'd been able to get through the day pretty much on my own two feet.

"We won't" Edward answered Carlisle's mental request for us to not take too long.

We walked through the mall as quickly as we could without arising suspicion. It was hard to go around unnoticed with Edward's inhuman beauty though. He quickly took me into a crowded clothing store and started grabbing as many warm garments as he could find. I managed to look at the price tag of one of the heavy coats he was carrying and my eyes widened.

"Edward, I don't need all these things! We're just going to be up there for a week! Besides, I don't have nearly enough money..."

"Don't be silly Bella. Besides, we never know what might happen. You might need them."

I scowled "Alice already leant me some coats anyway." Edward stopped short so fast I would've tripped over if he hadn't been holding me up with one arm.

"Bella, please, will you just let me spoil you? Just this once."

I sighed and rolled my eyes but didn't complain again. If buying things for me made him happy for the time being then I could deal. I'd talk to him later about this habit his family had of getting me expensive things.

He didn't even ask for my pants size when he reached the rack. He just grabbed a handful of the warmest ones he could find in an assortment of colors and threw the whole bunch on the counter. He slapped a credit card on top of the pile without even allowing me to try anything on but somehow I knew every single thing he'd chosen for me would fit perfectly and look better on me than anything I currently owned.

The girl behind the register had been staring at us the whole time we'd been in the store and looked a little surprised at our behavior. She would, no doubt, be telling her girlfriends soon about the incredibly handsome guy who walked into the store with an average girl hanging from his arm and spent exactly five minutes purchasing as many clothes as he could for her.

Edward grabbed the bag with my new clothes and guided me to the next store, where he proceeded to buy thick warm booths in three different colors and stiles. Three pair of boots was ridiculous, but I'd agreed to keep my mouth shut for the time being. However, when he waltzed me into a jewelry store I had to put my foot down.

"Edward no. I'll let you buy me things that are at least a little necessary but nothing as superfluous as this."

He rolled his eyes at me but left the store nevertheless. He guided me towards the food court instead and got a hamburger, large fries and a coke for me. He wanted me to eat it in the car but, in spite of his best efforts, my leg was too tired to walk any further at the moment. He would've carried me back but the mall was so full of people we were bound to attract even more attention to ourselves. Besides, we had time.

He sat down next to me and observed me while I ate. I gulped down a piece of cardboard tasting hamburger and said. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, so I continued, "Where did you get so much money from?"

Edward chuckled "Well, you are aware of the fact that we could rob a bank faster than the cashier could blink?"

I stared at him with wide eyes; he laughed wholeheartedly "Not that we'd ever have to resort to that. My family has been around for centuries Bella, or at least Carlisle has. And with the help of Alice's abilities we've been able to do reasonably well in the stock market."

I frowned "How well?"

"Well... we've pretty much owned a large piece of almost every major company at some point or another. We usually just buy at the right time, cash in soon afterwards and place the money in an offshore account. It helps us stay off the radar."

I tried not to let my jaw drop "An offshore account?" I'd only heard of those in economy class.

He nodded "The best thing men could've invented for us. It's made our lives so much easier. It's incredibly less difficult to disappear when you have unlimited resources."

I'd stopped eating all together sometime in the middle of his story. There were still so many things I didn't know about the Cullen's it amazed me.

"Bella, do you think you can walk now?"

I moved my leg around a little and grimaced. Edward sighed, threw my half eaten food into a brown paper bag, grabbed all our purchases in one hand and lifted me up with the other one. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and lifted me less tan an inch off the ground.

"Try not to put any weight on it. I'll carry you." And with that he dove into the crowd of people, walking as fast as he could towards the parking lot.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"Carlisle is just getting impatient. We really shouldn't have taken this long."

I looked at his other hand, which was carrying way more than a normal person could, and then down at my tired feet which barely touched the ground. One thing was for sure, being a vampire's girlfriend did have its perks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a very long ride, in which I was contempt with just resting my head on Edward's lap and either sleeping or staring at him, we stopped at a gas station. I was pleasantly surprised to realize that the consuming panic that had taken over me the last time I'd been in a similar situation never came. It probably had something to do with the fact that my beautiful guardian angel was right there with me instead of being off chasing the man who wanted to kill me.

We'd stopped to refill a few times on the way and I'd slept through most of them, but this time Edward woke me up with a kiss.

"Bella, we need to buy some food for you. I doubt our friends will have anything for humans in their kitchen." I rubbed my sleep filled eyes with the palms of my hands and sat up. We seemed to be in a city. I'd fallen asleep while it was still dark, but it looked like it was maybe 7 am. Had we been traveling for that long? Or was it that little? I was totally confused.

"What time is it?" I grunted. My watch said four, probably a.m.

"It's early in the morning probably." Edward was looking inside one of our shopping bags that he'd dumped on the front seat at the mall. I frowned "My watch says four"

Edward smiled "That would be four p.m. Bella. Different time zones." I groaned. This was totally going to screw up my sleeping patterns when we got back home.

"Well, let's go buy myself some food." I opened the car door on my side and closed it again almost instantly. Edward was trying hard not to laugh at the look on my face.

"Is something wrong honey?"

"It's cold!" I shuddered. He laughed and handed me the long coat he'd taken from the plastic shopping bag. "This is Alaska Bella."

"Yes, but it's September!" Edward laughed again. He opened his door and was outside opening mine before I could turn my head around. I stumbled over my own feet and Edward steadied me, but then he let go of my arm. I frowned.

"Are you coming?"

He looked up at the sky. It was clear. He was standing safely in the shade next to the gas pump. Carlisle was checking the front tires; he was also in the shade. "Oh, right." I started walking again. It was amazing how used I'd gotten to the constant clouds of Forks.

A cold hand wrapped itself around my wrist, stopping my advances and throwing off my balance again. Edward handed me his credit card. "Get as much food as you can carry." I slapped the credit card back into his palm "Let me get my own food."

He opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted "Hey! You hunt your way, I hunt mine, and with my own resources."

It looked like he wanted to fight me on that but I stepped out of the shade quickly so he wouldn't be able to follow and almost ran into the mini market. There wasn't much to choose from. A few cans of tuna, some canned fruits and vegetables, a pair of sandwiches, cokes and an assortment of chips were the only edible things I could get.

Edward was scowling when I got back to the car. He was sitting on the passenger seat next to Carlisle and didn't even look at me when I got in. I sighed "Edward, are you mad because I wouldn't let you pay for my food?"

"I want to take care of you Isabella." He grunted.

I rolled my eyes "Edward! Taking care of me has noting to do with being the sole economical provider of this relationship!"

"Well you're my girl; you shouldn't have to spend a dime while you're with me."

I sighed, exasperated, and said without thinking "God Edward, what are you? Eighty?"

"A hundred and four actually." He said between gritted teeth.

I suddenly found myself at loss of words. I could think of nothing to reply to that. The car fell silent for a moment, until I noticed that Carlisle's shoulders were shaking ever so slightly with unexpressed laughter.

I started giggling and Edward smiled. Once the tension was broken Carlisle started laughing so hard it would've made it impossible for him to drive. If he'd been human, that is. I'd never seen him laugh like that; it was a beautiful thing to look at.

"Oh you think our fights are funny don't you?" Edward accused lightly.

"Well yes, I'd never had the privilege of observing a vampire/human relationship before now. You two would make a great sitcom."

"How are vampires vs. vampire fights usually like? Are those really that different?"

"Well there's a lot more yelling, a lot more violence... and a lot more danger to anyone who watches." Carlisle was still smiling "Hey Edward, remember the time Emmett stared at some human girl in the street and Rosalie hit him so hard he went flying against a parked car?"

Edward roared with laughter "He left such a huge dent; Alice had to go hit it with a baseball bat a few times to cover the shape of his body on the side door."

I was a little confused "Wait, why was Emmett looking at another girl? It's not like there's someone out there who could compare to Rosalie."

"He was hungry! Just because we're on a diet doesn't mean we can't look at the menu right?" Edward laughed. Just the fact that he could so openly refer to humans as food in front of me without worrying about my feelings proved how far our relationship had advanced in the last few months.

"Wow, but what did Rosalie hit him with?"

"Well she didn't really hit him; she shoved him away from her. He normally wouldn't have gone flying like that but she took him totally by surprise." Carlisle answered.

"You should've seen them back at the house trying to explain why there was an Emmett-shaped dent on Mr. Smith's truck."

We all laughed again. When we'd settled down I asked, "How far away are we?"

"Not far. Our friends live in a house just a few miles away from this tiny town called Nenana. We're less than 60 miles away." Carlisle couldn't sense my sudden worry at his words, but Edward could. In an instant he was sitting next to me, his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Bella, they won't hurt you."

"I know that, but will they like me?" I asked, concerned.

Edward sighed, "I'd forgotten your annoying tendency to worry about the stupid little things."

I settled my head on his shoulder and smiled "Oh come on, you know you love me."

"Yes," he smiled against my hair "I do."

We'd gone off the highway about five minutes before I could see the house, even with Carlisle at the wheel, which meant it was pretty excluded.

Just like the Cullens' place, this huge house was completely surrounded by tall pines. The house itself was beautiful. It looked at least a hundred years old, was painted white and had an amazing looking porch with a swing. It looked like it had at least twelve bedrooms. It reminded me of home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When we drove up I saw an older man, maybe in his sixties, although I doubted he was younger than the house. He had short white hair and a very handsome face. He was dressed elegantly but light in black dress pants, a navy blue shirt and a black coat. He didn't approach the car when it stopped, in fact, he hadn't moved at all.

Edward helped me back into the heavy coat and out of the car. He held my hand as we walked to meet the older vampire. Once we were standing in front of his elder, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to see you again." The man's voice was deep and smooth, the most beautiful one I'd heard other than Edward's.

"Hello Jonathan. Thank you for having us. This is Bella."

I reached out to shake his hand and he looked pleasantly surprised. "You are very welcome here my child. We are happy to have you." He smiled and looked into my eyes with a hint of curiosity. "I can see why Edward is so infatuated with you. You are a brave and beautiful girl. Smart too."

I blushed and his smile grew, he was clearly pleased. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here." I had to work hard to keep my voice from breaking. Even thought it was cold out my palms were sweaty. I was very nervous.

"You must be hungry." Even though I had just eaten in the car I nodded. I truly did feel hungry.

Edward stared at Jonathan warningly "Thank you for your concern Jonathan, but she just ate."

The older vampire nodded wisely "I know that, I just wanted to give you a chance to tell her more about us, as I'm sure you haven't done so yet."

I looked from Edward to Jonathan and back to Edward. "Bella, Jonathan can make you do whatever he wants. That is his gift."

I frowned "You mean like Jasper?" Jonathan answered "Well yes... and no. Jasper can make you feel what he wants you to feel, and he does so with his thoughts. I can make you do things, like eat with gusto when you are not hungry, and I do so with my words."

Edward smiled "Jonathan was very charismatic in his other life." The older vampire nodded and said "I wanted you to know this Bella because I believe trust is based on truth, and staying in a house full of vampires for a week requires a great deal of trust."

"Jonathan doesn't use his gift much, he thinks it's unethical." Carlisle was carrying an armload of blankets and my suitcase.

"And after a while it can also get very boring. I'd rather be surprised." Jonathan smiled at me.

"Come my child; let me give you a tour of the house."

All my fears about meeting Edward's relatives had faded away and I gladly followed Jonathan into his warm house. I felt very welcome and wondered if it had anything to do with him.

Edward walked next to me, his arm around my shoulder. As soon as we stepped through the door we met Ruth, Jonathan's partner. She too had a head full of beautiful long white hair and looked sophisticated and smart. I soon learned she had the gift of learning and absorbed knowledge like a sponge, every high school student's dream.

We met Ellen and Arthur in the dining room, which featured a magnificent table that could comfortably sit twelve. I wondered briefly why vampires who couldn't dine would have such a splendid thing. Then I figured if I never had to eat sitting down again but I had the opportunity of furnishing my own home, I'd buy a table too just out of habit.

I was a little surprised, but pleasantly so, when Ellen ran up to me, threw her arms around me and kissed my cheek. She had the ability to love to the extreme, which made it easy for her to be a "vegetarian"

She and Arthur were both physically in their thirties and looked every bit as sophisticated and cool as the other two. "So Arthur," I called him by his first name upon his request "what is your gift?"

"Actually, Arthur's gift is one of the rarest and most desired ones." Jonathan smiled "He can change his appearance at will."

I, who had turned away from Arthur when Jonathan spoke, snapped my head around to gawk at him and jumped out of my skin when I discovered two Carlisles standing before me.

"How does that work? Do you actually change your body?" I asked curiously. Arthur shrugged "We are not sure. If I change and look in a mirror I see the face of the person I became, but I don't know if I really look like them or if I just somehow talk them and myself into believing so."

I frowned "Well why don't you take a picture of yourself? You can't manipulate a photograph's mind." I finished my statement with a laugh. I had just been trying to make conversation but I soon realized the whole room was staring at me.

"Would that work?" Arthur asked Jonathan.

"It's worth a try."

My eyes widened "In all this years, you've never taken a picture of yourself?"

"Not while I was pretending to be someone else." Arthur looked somehow hopeful. I could tell it'd been bothering him for many years, not knowing.

"Oh but it's so stupid, do you really think it'll work?" I asked.

"Sometimes the easiest answer is the right one my child." Jonathan smiled at me kindly "You were right Carlisle, she is exceptional."

The other two members of the VanBeaullens clan were Abraham and Mina. He, like Emmett, had incredible strength. Mina had her compassion. I felt a pang of longing for everyone back home. I hoped with all my might that we'd be able to return soon.

Jonathan walked us to the room that Edward and I would be sharing. It felt weird having someone who looked like your grandfather escort you and your boyfriend to a bedroom... with a bed in it... for you to spend the night in.

The room was quite large. It had a nice stereo system in a corner, a small brown leather couch next to it, and a big four poster bed that faced a huge window which overlooked the forest surrounding the VanBeaullens' property. A nice big private bathroom connected with the bedroom. It had one of those classic white bathtubs with golden legs and two sinks. We were all standing around in the hallway once we were done with the tour.

"Bella, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Ruth was looking at me with adoration in her eyes. It made me a little uneasy.

I suddenly wrinkled my forehead and my nose twitched. My upper lip trembled and I gasped.

Edward was in front of me in a flash "Bella, what's wrong?" I didn't answer, my strange behavior continued. "Isabella, are you alright?" He took me by the shoulders and tried to shake me out of my apparent trance.

I sneezed.

The room fell silent for a few moments, and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh my dear, that was delightful." Mina clapped her hands.

Edward shook his head and handed me a tissue. "Excuse them, they don't go out much." He smiled at me to let me know he was teasing.

"Trying to stay away from temptation eh?" I asked them lightly.

"Not exactly." Jonathan's answer was just as light, but something in the way he said it made me feel like there was something more to his statement. Edward ushered me to the bathroom then, he wanted me to take a hot bath to warm up before my cold turned into pneumonia.

As I was lying in the tub I couldn't shake the feeling that, as honest as the VanBeaullens had tried to be with me, I was being kept in the dark about something big.

Edward had left a fluffy bathrobe for me next to the tub. I slipped into it and walked barefoot to the room where my bag of toiletries was. I discovered that Edward had already unpacked all my things, old and new.

I took the bag back to the bathroom and opened it. I stared into it for a moment and then groaned and slapped my forehead.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward's voice behind me. When I turned around I found him leaning against the bathroom door.

"I forgot my toothbrush." I said stupidly. "Could we go to a drugstore in town or something?"

"I'd rather not leave the house. I wouldn't want your cold to get worse." Something in the tone of his voice made me frown.

"You can borrow mine if you don't mind." He pointed at his electric toothbrush. Of course I didn't mind but I still had a bit of a problem. I turned beet red all of a sudden.

Edward frowned "Oh come on Bella, it's the same as kissing!" He sounded very reluctant to drive into town.

"No, it's not that. Your toothbrush is fine I just... I need to get something else." If I'd turned any redder I would've caught fire.

Edward stared at me for a moment before understanding what I was trying to tell him. "Oh!" He exclaimed. I was mortified about having to let him know about my girl issues. He could see that and rushed to my side. "Oh Bella, don't be embarrassed." He enveloped me in a hug.

"Well, this is not exactly the kind of thing a normal girl wants her boyfriend to know about." I mumbled but Edward chuckled "I think this is exactly the kind of thing a normal girl wants her boyfriend to know about. It's more like a necessity really. Besides, I always know."

I looked up in surprise "You do?"

"I'm a vampire Bella, of course I know." I shook my head. I didn't want to think about what he'd just said too much, it made me blush more than I'd ever thought possible.

"Tell you what, you stay put and have a snack or something. I'll go to Nenana and get you your things." I refused to have him buy those things for me, but he refused to take me with him, claiming it was too cold outside. I finally gave in; figuring he'd never take me if he didn't want to and I had no real way of forcing him to.

I looked out our bedroom window to watch him go. I discovered, annoyed, that the sky was packed with clouds. I'd been planning on taking a walk in the sun with Edward later. I could tell it was going to start raining soon and I really wanted to have a look around before it did, so I bundled up and walked outside.


End file.
